paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blaze Carmon
Blaze belongs to me. The picture, that will soon be posted, was done by me. Bio When she was five years old her mom died in a car crash. She was rasied by her dad, who remarried when she was seven. She was as happy as she thought she could be under the cercomstaines until she was 11. Her dad died of an illness. After, her step mom becames mean and bitter, for she had lost her second husband. She was very mean to Blaze. She started to hate her for the one thing her step mom used to loved about her, her talent with tools. Then a few months later her step mom was killed in a house fire. She would never admit it, but she was the happiest she had been in months at the orphanage. One of her friends, Amber, relized how strange and broken down Blaze seemed to be and asked her what was going on. That day Blaze had completly fallen apart and she told Amber about what had been going on. Amber swore that she would help. She convinced her parents to foster Blaze and give her the home that she diseverd. Then she had become the happiest she had been in all her life. Amber's family paid for her to finish school and then when she graduated High School her foster parents paid for her to go to college. By that point she had become real family to her foster family. So for her 19th birthday the adpoted her. Now she is happy and know that this is where she belongs. Appearance Blaze has short, light brown hair that is usually down, but is up when she's working. She has freckles all over her face; form check to check. She wears a sea green T-shirt that says "Blaze" on it and has a wrench. She has a leather jacket that she always has on, unless she's working. She wears blue jean short in the spring and jeans in the winter, which are always coverd in oil and grease. She has sea green, knee high socks and black leather boots that go halfway up her shin. In the winter she wears a sea green and blue knited hat and sea green gloves. She also wears black golves when she working. Personaltiy Don't let her sweet look and smile fool you. She is hot temped and tends to hold a grudge if you bug her. She loves her bike and her leather jacket. She is really great with tools, earning herself the rank of the Mountain Stream PAW Patrol's macanic. She loves her pups, Speed and Wrench with all her heart and will do almost anything for them. She has mixed feelings about having a boyfriend, which is why she doesn't have one, and just ignores all the boys that have fallen in love with her. Personal Bio "I'm going to say thing up front, don't touch my stuff. I don't ask much, just don't touch my stuff and stay out of my buncher. I keep telling Amber's anoing little cousin to stay away form me, but does he listen? No! He's a boy and they don't listen. The only boy that I've met that listens is Ryder. By the way, I don't mean to brag, but I taught him everything he knows about mecanics, '''Everything'."'' Trivia *She loves her bike (motorcycle) *She doesn't like the idea of a boyfriend because she knows that almost every guy that likes her likes her because either she's pretty or that she's good with tools. Not because of her personaltiy *She doesn't relize that Amber's little brother, Dillon, looks up to her *She's 13 in present day, 19 is future day *She taught Ryder about micanics *She's the owner of Speed and Wrench *Her favorite color is Sea Green *She loves her leather jacket so much because she got it form her dad *She's an orphan *She was adopted by Amber's family *She had gotten in a bad crash on her motorcycle when she was 17. She permandently damaged her knee causing her to be a little antisocal, less active, and spend more time in her buncker *She was based off of Raph, my favorite ninja turtle